Forum:Blake Bane
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. BB.E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? BB.E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! BB.E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. BB.C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. BB.B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. BB.E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's:0 Number of B's:1 Number of C's:1 Number of D's:4 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Blake Bane is the socialite of the party. Intelligent beond his years, he is one of the top students in his class. He is friends with everyone, but trusts no one. He is always planning/prepairing to be the top of everything. He always wears the latest styles. He wants to be a person with a great deal of power one day. He has a lot of social skills that a lot of others lack. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Blakes parents belong to one of the wealthyest familys. He was born in 1997. He grew up as an only child. His parents allways made him be the best at everything. His parents traveled arround a lot so he was raised by his nanny. He traveled exstensively in highschool. He has always had friends. He wants to stay in his fraction because he likes to have intelligent converstaions with oters. He doesnt want to have to make a new name for himself. He comes from a very wealthy family and would have to give it all up if he left. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Very tall and thin, young, attractive. 10. Is this your first character? BB..A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B''', how many characters do you currently have? ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Congrats! is in '''Erudite. LittleRedCrazyHood 15:45, July 26, 2014 (UTC) Category:Initiate Approved